pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Ultimate Challenge Scenes from Movie Spoofs
2016 Ultimate Challenge Scenes from Movie Spoofs The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) Space Scene *The shot cuts to a view of outer space. (Despite the lack of air to convey sound,) the sound of distant wailing is heard. The shot zooms in to the asteroid belt, and focuses in a single rock.. Millie Burtonburger is sitting on the surface, head thrown back in utter dejection, a torrent of cries issuing from her mouth. The scene pulls back to show a saddened Proud Heart Cat sitting on a rocky outcropping, and Romantic Heart Skunk fuming by herself in the distance. Their voices echo in the emptiness of space.) *Romantic Heart Skunk: That jerk. That big fat dumb jerk! He duped us! He planned it all along and we fell for it! *Millie Burtonburger: (between sobs) And now, everybody hates us even more! (crying abates, looks at Romantic Heart Skunk)� What are you doing? *(Romantic Heart Skunk has started digging a crude wall in the asteroid.) *Romantic Heart Skunk: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm building a house! Cause now, we have to live here! *Millie Burtonburger: Live here? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Yeah, don't you see? This can be the bedroom, and this is my bed! (she slumps down on a crude jutting of rock, and points.) That can be your bed over there. *Millie Burtonburger: (resuming crying) I don't wanna sleep on a rooooooooooooooock! *(Proud Heart Cat, as-of-yet silent, stares angrily into space with her back turned to her sisters.) *Proud Heart Cat: Maybe if someone hadn't pushed Millie into the school *Romantic Heart Skunk: (turning to face Proud Heart Cat) Ohh, look She speaks. (walks up to Proud Heart Cat) Well maybe if someone hadn't insisted on walking home from school so we could run into the biggest liar in the universe! *Proud Heart Cat: (standing) We weren't allowed to use our powers, and you know it! *Romantic Heart Skunk: Oh look, it's Ms. Goody-goody! *Proud Heart Cat: What was I supposed to do? We weren't going to get people to stop hating us by breaking rules! *Romantic Heart Skunk: Oh yeah. And using our superpowers to make a (imitating Proud Heart Cat) help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place-machine was foolproof? *Proud Heart Cat: I didn't see you putting up a fight! *Romantic Heart Skunk: Well, you're gonna now! *(Romantic Heart Skunk rushes Proud Heart Cat, and the two go down in a rolling pile. Millie Burtonburger watches on as they roll around.) *Proud Heart Cat: if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this stupid mess! *Romantic Heart Skunk: Ohh, you stupid. *(Millie Burtonburger falls to her knees again and resumes crying. Romantic Heart Skunk's face falls into the picture, and she begins to scream in pain and flail her arms. Proud Heart Cat is sitting on her back.) *Proud Heart Cat: I'm not fighting with you, Romantic Heart! *Romantic Heart Skunk: (growls) yeah, cause you know 'll kick your butt! *Proud Heart Cat: No because I know that. (growls, turns away) Nevermind. I'm not fighting with you. And I'm not talking to you EVER! *Romantic Heart Skunk: Well, prepare yourself for a looooooong silence, girl. Cause we're going to spend the rest of our lives here, thanks to you. At least I got me a bed! (thumps face first into a rock.) *(Proud Heart Cat looks back angrily, but her anger melts into longing sadness as she looks upwards at that tiny blue planet.� Her eyes waver, and she collapses into her arms in silent crying. Romantic Heart Skunk is curled into a ball on her bed. Her face is contorted in anger, but you can tell she's clenching her eyes shut from her tears. Millie Burtonburger resumes crying, but stops for a moment as she glances for her sisters.) *Millie Burtonburger: Proud Heart? Romantic Heart? Do you hear that? Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) Bright Heart in a bottle floating in his own tears.png Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) Romantic Heart Skunk In Wonderland (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) Cheer Bear In Wonderland (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) Marill In Wonderland Frozen (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) The LoyalBob Heart DogPants Movie (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) The BillyBob DogPants Movie (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) The LoyalBob Heart DogPants Movie: Dog Out of Water (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) The BillyBob DogPants Movie: Dog Out of Water (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) A 2016 Ultimate Challenge's Life Zootopia (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) Big Hero 6 (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Animal Style) Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Human Style) Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Male Style) Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Female Style) Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) Space Jam (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Care Bear Cousins Style) Category:2016 Ultimate Challenge Category:Galleries